


The Next Generation

by blushingninja



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie and Stein cuddle in bed and ponder the future - Spoilers for The End</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so Soul Eater is over *ugly crying* This is the first manga ending I have ever experienced and as heartbreaking as it is I am pleased with the overall result. I hope everyone enjoyed the ending and the fantastic story as much as I did. Stein and Marie were my OTP from the beginning and I am just so pleased their story has a happy ending. Cheers guys

While everything within his room wasn't only his any more, there was a sense of belonging. It felt like home. The battle on the Moon had caused countless causalities, sorrow and a mild success. And now in the few brief moments they could spare. Marie had brought Stein back to the patchwork laboratory for some rest before they returned to their duties. After a quick, scalding shower, Marie had bundled him into bed, collapsing with him in complete exhaustion. Bones aching, and with a terrible pain in his neck, Stein woke to Marie's calming soul wave lengths coursing through his body.

 

At some point during their restful sleep she'd rolled atop him, her bright hair splayed across his bare chest, breath lightly brushing across his scared skin. She looked so peaceful, her eye patch slightly askew, hands lightly gripping his shoulders in her sleep. Stein looked down at her with interest, she'd donned a large T-shirt after her rushed shower, one of his old ones, with the faded green clashed with the gold of her hair. It didn't look right, slowly shifting his shoulders, Stein hooked his fingers under the helm of the shirt pulling it up. Pushing his back off the bed, the meister held Marie's sleeping weight to tug the shirt up and over her head while looping it swiftly off her arms. Moaning in her sleep Marie rolled off him, her now bare back facing him.

 

“Damn Stein, now I'm cold” A bright golden eye peered at him from over her shoulder, “What did you need the shirt for anyway” she grumbled, snuggling down further into the covers. Sliding down the bed Stein stretched out, hearing his joints crack satisfyingly, he turned his attention back to Marie, who had tucked herself under the blankets. The pale expanse of her back gone, hidden within the depths of the fabric cuddled around her figure. Rolling into her, Stein spooned closer, slipping an arm under the blankets to slide around her waist. Hand resting on the soft flesh of her stomach with it precious cargo, skin warm and smooth, he couldn't help but stroke up and down, side to side, pausing only when Marie yawned into wakefulness.

 

“Yes I'm awake now Franken, is there something you needed?”

“You were worried” he whispered close to her ear, noting the shiver that ran down her spine, she liked his closeness, she always did. Not always in such a sensual matter, but the fact that he had undressed her was an invitation in and of itself. She glanced sideways at him;

 

“You can't expect me not to have been worried about you” a frown darkened across Stein's face. Leaning across the bed, he kissed Marie's forehead, willing away his fears and frown.

“I was worried about you” she said finally.

“I could tell” came his response as he gazed around the room.

 

Marie shifted against him, becoming more awake and more alert, especially of Stein's hand, linger ever further down her body. Shivering as he traced circles around her naval, she placed her hand atop his arm, directing it further south.

“My my Marie,” Stein whispered, relaying on touch to sense and judge her enjoyment and willingness. “You certain are feeling hot this morning, almost feverish” he paused, breathing heavily in her ear “are you sure you're feeling alright?” It was her hormones no doubt, playing havoc with her early morning sexual cravings.

 

So he'd tease her, play with her, like a cat with a mouse. By the end of their session he would have lured all sorts of nonsense from her, scandalous truths and fantasies she would have never admitted to anyone let alone him. But he'd take her words and twist them with heavenly lust, causing her cheeks to set alight and her loins to become wet from just his words alone.

 

“Tell me Marie, did you like our little vacation to the moon?” Marie suddenly went stiff under his hand, her spine upright and straight, as her eyes lost their sensual gleam.

 

“That was no vacation, that was a slaughter” He knew her well enough to hear the sadness in her voice, even her eye started to leak tears. Stein knew why she was sad, he could understand her grief, even if he couldn't quite comprehend it, at least to the extent that she was.

 

“That was inappropriate” he said softly as she rolled away from him, jostling his hand from her waist, as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. Frowning Stein leant up on his elbows, looking down at her; “I'm sorry Marie.” Rolling over as she rubbed her eye, the weapon stared her meister down for a moment, watching the sincerity in his face and words. Reaching out she placed a hand to his cheek, smiling softly;

 

“I'm know Franken, I know” Pulling him down, she pressed a kiss to his lips, giggling slightly as he kissed her back hungry. Nibbing her bottom lip gently Stein nudged his tongue against the soft, sweet outline of her lips. Feeling the way she arched against him Stein rubbed a hand along the length of her spine, rubbing his naked chest against her exposed breasts. Moaning deeply into her lover's mouth, the blonde weapon winced suddenly, pulling away from Stein's seeking hands. Immediately concerned for the mother of his child Stein stopped watching as Marie inhaled shapely through her teeth.

“I didn't think they'd be so tender so soon.”

“It's only natural” smiling Stein sat up, gazing at Marie lovely, she was already beginning to show signs of her pregnancy, her bust was certainly changing, her thighs thickening deliciously, not to mention her most notable shifts in mood at the drop of a hat. It'd all be worth it though, all the sacrifice, blood, sweat and tears they'd shed over the past year – this was their sweet reward. 

Tugging on his hand Marie pulled him back down to the bed, snuggling up close to feel his warmth and embrace.

“Do you think it'll be safe, bringing a child into this world? With everything-” Silencing her with a kiss, Stein slide down Marie's body, pressing a gentle kiss to the tiny incline at her stomach before laying his cheek flat to her skin and tracing small circles on her hips.

“Everything will be fine, we worked hard for this peace” he paused, tipping his forehead against her pelvis to sensing the tiniest flicker of a soul, the baby, their baby.

“It'll all be fine.” 


End file.
